


I Don't Want Your Body (But I Hate To Think About You With Somebody Else)

by 61x04



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Souled Vampire(s), Soulmates, Unrequited Love, but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61x04/pseuds/61x04
Summary: Baekhyun’s favorite word to say to Chanyeol is no.





	1. I Can't Ever Love Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new chaptered story I have started. I am really excited about this one. It'll hopefully be five long chappies for you all to enjoy. Get ready for some vampire angst. Also, that title is so long, but appreciate lyrical genius, Matty.

Baekhyun’s favorite word to say to Chanyeol is no. 

They meet in college and their journey together begins like most tragic love stories. 

Chanyeol falls in love instantly. 

Baekhyun falls in love hesitantly. 

When they first encounter it is a blast of shining love and happiness that Chanyeol feels when looking at the radiant stranger. 

When they first encounter it is a blast of regrets and longingness that Baekhyun feels when looking at the clumsy stranger.

The two meet only by coincidence. They bump into each other. Not as elegantly stated, but with force and quick apologies. 

It’s all Chanyeol’s fault, really. 

Chanyeol has yet to learn how to properly work his too large body. He has been six feet tall for the latter half of his life yet he still hasn't grasped the concept on how to properly move those long limbs of his. 

When Baekhyun thinks back to this fateful moment in his life he wonders if the earth was mocking him. To flip the life he had created for himself in just a millisecond. 

Because in that millisecond, Chanyeol changed everything.


	2. Time Stands Still (And Then One Day It's Gone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chappie, I already want to get to the happy parts.

_The sunset outside my window_  
Has lost all it's glow  
The rose in the garden  
Doesn't bloom any more 

 

Baekhyun’s life had been one that was, to say the least, quite eventful. He was born May 6, 1837. The date today read November 27, 2040. Baekhyun had a constant fear every November 27th. 

 

November 27th was the day Chanyeol would somehow show up in his life. It had happened twice before and Baekhyun was not ready for the third. As soon as death took Chanyeol the second time he knew he didn’t want to experience it anymore. A life of happiness with him wasn’t worth the heartbreak as soon as his fragile human body was lowered to the ground below. 

 

Baekhyun had vowed the second time he had to let go of Chanyeol’s hand that he would let Chanyeol experience life without him. He would not intervene in it any longer. His heart could not take death a third time. 

 

However, fate was cruel. He knew no matter what he did to try and avoid destiny from bringing his Chanyeol back to him, it would not work. Chanyeol would soon be meeting Baekhyun once again.

 

Indeed, fate was cruel. Baekhyun would have to meet a complete stranger he knew everything about. He would have to pretend that he knew nothing about Chanyeol and that he hadn’t been in love with him for the last 180 years of his life. 

 

Chanyeol knew nothing. Every time he was reborn into that same body Baekhyun knew so well, he had a clean slate. Chanyeol remembered nothing of his previous life. 

Nothing of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun remembered everything. 

 

The thing is, Baekhyun’s words were easier said than done. 

 

He could not just forget the days he spent curled up into Chanyeol as he carded his long fingers through his hair. Or the kisses they shared when they laid in the couch together. He couldn’t forget the soft whispers of I love you that left both their lips every time they took each other in bed. 

 

So yes, easier said than done.

 

Baekhyun could not fathom letting go of CHanyeol though. He knew his heart could not take that pain over and over. 

 

He vowed that when fate decided to bring Chanyeol along for a fateful meeting he would simply ignore him and walk away. 

 

If not for himself, but for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol deserved so much more than he could give him. He deserved a beautiful partner who could age along with him and experience what having a family was like because Baekhyun knew that’s what Chanyeol always secretly wanted. 

 

Baekhyun debates whether or not to just lock himself up in his room until the day is over, but he knows that if today is the 27th Chanyeol decides to show up in he will find a way to do just that. 

 

Baekhyun had made a life for himself since the last time he had said his farewell to Chanyeol.

 

He enrolled himself to a university since he lived near campus and he still looked to be in his early 20’s. 

 

He had a job at a bakery owned by a man named Minseok. Minseok had helped him get into university and was even friends with his landlord Luhan. 

 

Minseok and Luhan were the only people he talked to and even then he still tried to not get too close to the two because he knew they wouldn’t be there forever. Not like him. 

 

That fateful morning on November 27th, 2040 Baekhyun has two classes to attend at his university. He decides to head out and ride the bus there because even though he is cold to the touch the icy cold air isn’t helping any and he seeks out the warmth the bus brings. 

 

As he rides the familiar route he can’t help but feel a bit giddy. He knows he shouldn't and his brain reprimands him for such feelings. His heart however flutters.   
Baekhyun hasn’t seen Chanyeol in what feels like forever. If today is the day he sees him again he’ll treasure that memory. He knows he can not let Chanyeol fall in love with him again, but he feels selfish and wants to remember the way Chanyeol will look at him. 

 

His brain is fogged with memories and doubts on what to do. The thing is he might not even meet Chanyeol this year, maybe the next or the year after that. 

 

Even though it is not set that today will be the day, Baekhyun still always feels like it is.

 

His hands would be clammy if his body was able to produce such functions. His heart would be skipping beats if it were to still beat. The one thing he does feel is one he wish he didn’t. He feels the butterflies in his stomach all starstruck lovers feel. 

 

With all his thoughts jumbling up in his mind, Baekhyun steps out of the bus and into the freezing air. 

 

He has never liked the cold and so he is quick to start walking towards the campus.

 

With his head turned down and quick strides of his legs he starts heading to the doors. However, before he can even make it there someone is bumping directly into him.

 

His head ends up hitting a hard chest and arms are wrapping around his waist before he can even push away or look up. 

 

The stranger is saying something but Baekhyun’s ears are ringing because he knows. He _knows_.

 

He can tell by the way the long toned arms feel around his body. By the feel of the toned chest his head is resting on. By the heartbeats, this man is producing. 

 

It’s Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun really doesn’t want to look up.

 

Chanyeol is saying something and all Baekhyun wants to do is run away. 

 

Memories he chooses to ignore flood his mind and he feels like he can’t breathe and the thing is he doesn’t even need to, but at this moment it;s suffocating. 

 

Go away, he thinks, but he knows that’s the complete opposite of what he wants Chanyeol to do.  
He wants Chanyeol to remember, remember like he does. 

 

Baekhyun knows he’ll look up and Chanyeol will look at him like he’s a complete stranger. 

 

And they’re not. And Baekhyun does not want to feel like they are. 

 

_When we were together_  
Those were the happiest time in all my life  
Now we're separated  
I don't know what I will do 

 

He has to look up he knows he can’t keep looking towards the pavement and hope Chanyeol somehow magically disappears. 

 

Baekhyun wishes there was not so much suspense on his part of this interaction. He pretty much hears the suspenseful music ringing in his ears as he lifts up his head to look directly into Chanyeol's eyes. 

 

It’s weird seeing someone you haven’t seen alive for one hundred years. It’s really odd how CHanyeol is exactly how Baekhyun remembers him.

 

Baekhyun feels proud that after all this time he still remembers the way Chanyeol’s face creases with a pout and slight frown when he is confused. 

 

Or how his eyes are so incredibly round, how is that even possible?

 

Chanyeol’s saying something again and Baekhyun wills himself to tune in. 

 

“- and I’m really really really sorry man I wasn’t looking where I was heading… I’m kind of in a rush.” 

 

“It’s okay.”

 

As Baekhyun says this the realization that nothing is okay is the prominent thought in his mind. He chooses to ignore it.

 

“Um, no offense, but I don’t think it is? I mean I bumped into you pretty hard. You were out of it for a bit too. Do you want to visit the nurse?” 

 

“No. I’m fine.”

 

If being curt is what Baekhyun has to do to not fall in love with this man again, he’ll do it.

 

In order to fall in love with him again, however, he would have had to fallen out of love first. 

 

“I have a feeling you want me to go away. And I get it! Cause you know I bumped into you and all and I am taking up all your time with this constant chatter but I feel really shit for hurting you and I don’t know I feel like I need to keep talking in order for you to stay… I want you to stay.” 

 

Baekhyun does not know how a human can say so many words in one breath, but Chanyeol does it. 

 

He sounds desperate and Baekhyun knows that it’s the past they shared that is causing such feelings.

 

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol’s need for him has always stemmed because of their past and along those lines he thinks CHanyeol forgot the real reason for loving Baekhyun.

 

Does Chanyeol really love Baekhyun, or is it mandatory to their destined story at this point?

 

“I’m honestly fine. You said you were in a hurry so you should probably go now.”

 

Baekhyun turns away ready to walk away from this heartbreaking repetition that is his love life.

 

He feels the strings that tie them together and they’re so thick and expendable he fears he may never cut them. 

 

“I’m Chanyeol!”

 

“And I would like to properly apologize! Please, come get some coffee with me. I know this really great place and the owner is really kind. He’s a friend of mine and just… Please come get coffee with me.”

 

_Don’t do it._

_You’ll get hurt again._

_Don’t do it._

 

“What bakery?”

 

“Minseok’s!”

 

_Don’t do it._

_You’ll get hurt again._

_Don’t do it._

 

Baekhyun turns around and gives Chanyeol a nod. 

 

He can’t help the color that rises on his cheeks when Chanyeol meets his nod with a dazzling smile. 

 

And it’s exactly how he remembers it. And that truly breaks Baekhyun’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So first chapter should be up soon. Hopefully.


End file.
